Movie Night
by bacomelon
Summary: [AU] - Modern World - Movie nights were the best!


Nothing would ruin Gray's good mood that friday. That must have been the first day of the whole week that did _not_ turn into a complete disaster and, in addition, with the end of the college finals week, he could _finally_ spend some time alone with his girlfriend.

At lunchtime he saw his friends in the cafeteria, already seated at one of the tables, and walked over there with a smile on his face.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood today." Levy said when the dark haired boy seated next to her.

"Yeah... What's with that stupid face?" Natsu looked at his best friend as if he were from another planet, and Lucy laughed beside him.

"Honestly, I'm curious, too. Gray Fullbuster, happiness and morning classes do not match at all." The blonde thought for a moment. "I'll bet Juvia is involved in this."

"Did you two kill classes for a quickie or what?" Cana looked at his friend with a big, malicious grin, and Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Loki is coming here, let's just ask him." The petite bluenette suggested.

They saw the orange-haired boy approaching their table - which took forever because he stopped several times to flirt with some girls - and as he sat down, all his friends were looking at him.

"What's it?"

"Loki, do you know why Gray is like this?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the brunet.

"I'm normal!" He said.

"No, you're not!"

"Oh, that's easy." Loki smirked. "Fridays movie night at home with Juvia." The Fullbuster snorted, but without the usual frown on his face. "They go to her apartment to " _watch_ " a movie and then Gray only comes back on Saturday night. Sometimes even on Sunday morning."

"Thank you very much, Loki. You're an idiot." Gray glared at him, but Loki just shrugged.

"But he doesn't get happy like this every week, does he?" Levy asked, confused.

"Gray must have been deprived of sex during the finals season!" Cana laughed out loud.

"You guys suck, you know that?" The brunet mumbled, but as soon as thin arms circled his neck and hugged him from behind, the smile was back in his features. He looked up and saw his beautiful girlfriend with a shy smile looking at him with affection. "Hey."

"Hi, Gray-sama." Juvia gave him a quick kiss before looking at the rest of the group. "Hi, guys!"

"Mrs. Fullbuster has finally arrived." Cana smiled at the blunette, making her blush deeply with her words.

"Did you come to lunch with us, Ju?" Lucy asked her with a big smile.

"Ah, Juvia can't. She promised Meredy that we would talk at lunchtime."

"Is everything okay?" Gray asked with a frown.

"Nothing to worry about. It's just a girl thing." She explained before stealing another kiss from her boyfriend. "Juvia just came to say a quick 'hello'. She has to go now."

"So.. Movie night?"

"Movie night! Sure." She gave him an anxious smile before kissing him for a few seconds. The whistles from his friends almost made him roll his eyes, but kissing his bluenette was much more interesting. "See you later."

"See ya."

"You two are so cute!" Lucy and Levy spoke at the same time when Juvia left, and Gray just ignored them as he felt his face warm up a little. It was for this reason that he did not like being romantic in public.

"Why didn't you ever call us to watch something with you?" Natsu suddenly asked in an offended tone, and everyone at the table stared at him blankly.

"Dear, they don't-" Lucy tried to explain that Gray and Juvia did not do just that, but Loki, unfortunately, had been faster.

"Natsu, they do nothing but fuck all night."

"We watched the movies.. At least the first three times." Gray spoke with an amused smile.

"Beginning of dating?" The orange-haired boy tried to guess and gave a convinced smile when his friend nodded. "I knew it! Never rush things."

"Never." Gray nodded.

 **#**

After school ended, Gray walked into the parking lot with Josh Wright - one of his classmates - at his side, both talking about a presentation they would have to make together soon.

"Fullbuster, you really are a lucky bastard." The blond boy spoke suddenly, stopping in the middle of the parking lot and making Gray frown and look around in confusion.

That's when the dark man understood what his colleague meant. Juvia was leaning casually on his motorcycle, waiting for him, and probably unaware of how tight her jeans, low-cut blouse, and jacket made her sexy.

"I know. "Gray shrugged and laughed as Josh narrowed his eyes at him. "We'll talk later, Wright."

"Shall I call you over the weekend?"

"I'll probably be a little busy." The brunete nodded in the direction of his motorcycle.

"I hope at least you're going to be busy with the girl." The blonde said before walking to his own car.

The Fullbuster finally walked up to his girl, and when she saw him, she grinned.

"I think they traded my girlfriend for a very hot motorbike rider." He spoke when he was near her, making her laugh softly.

"Is Juvia looking like a bad girl?" She tried to make a threatening expression as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, you look badass." Gray tried to hold back his laughter. Your girlfriend was so adorable. "All you need is dark sunglasses and then you're going to be as scary as Gajeel."

"Gajeel-kun is not scary. He's a very sweet person inside."

"So.. About the movie. Your house or mine?" He flashed his more flirtatious smile. Juvia blushed a little, but then hugged her boyfriend by the neck.

"Juvia's. Gajeel-kun got tired of sleeping on the couch and decided to stay in Levy's house while not moving to his new apartment."

"So now you're alone all the time?"

"All the time." The bluenette smiled in a suggestive way. "Unless Gray-sama stays with her once in a while." She pulled him down for a long kiss, which the dark haired boy corresponded with great enthusiasm on his part.

"GET A ROOM!" They heard Cana's voice scream from somewhere.

 **#**

Arriving at Juvia's apartment, she immediately went to prepare the treats so they could eat during the movie.

"Do you need any help?" Gray asked leaning against the kitchen doorway to watch his girlfriend.

"Juvia has everything under control, but thank you." She smiled at him. "Any special requests, Gray-sama?"

"Hmm.. What do we have so far?"

"Some snacks, soda, juice; and Juvia is making popcorn."

"If I'm still hungry, can we order a pizza later?" He asked hopefully, making the bluenette look at him with amusement. "Or we can forget all this and just ask for the pizza."

"How badly do you want this pizza, Gray-sama?"

"I could kill someone for one." The brunet shrugged.

"Fine!" She laughed. "Gray-sama can have his precious pizza."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

 **...**

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Gray asked for the tenth time, taking the second slice of pizza to his mouth.

"Yes, Gray-sama. Juvia is sure. You can eat as much as you want." His girlfriend was focused on the TV; she was looking for a movie on Netflix. "What are we going to watch?"

"Anything but animation movies."

"Aw, why?!" Juvia sounded so disappointed.

"Next week we can do a Disney marathon if you want. But not today." He spoke, irrefutable. Every time the woman chose a movie like that, she paid no attention to him. No kisses, not even a wandering hand here and there - and certainly no sex. "Deal?"

"Deal! Juvia will not forget that." She seemed excited to sing all the songs she knew from every Disney movie.

"Believe me, I know you won't." He snorted.

"Juvia found one! What does Gray-sama think of 'Sharknado'?"

 **...**

Gray was amazed by his girlfriend. She really seemed to be enjoying the Shark-something.

After nearly 30 minutes of movie, he put his hand on her knee and began to stroke her thigh over the jeans. His lips went to her neck and he felt her goose bumps as he nibbled the lobe of her right ear.

"Gray-sama never pays attention to the movies." The bluenette whispered with her eyes closed, and almost gasped when the brunet took one of his hands under her shirt and began to caress her stomach with the tips of his fingers, softly.

"I'd rather focus all my attention on you." He whispered back, cupped her chin, and turned her face toward him so he could put his lips on hers in a slow kiss.

When their tongues touched, Juvia put one knee on either side of his waist and straddled him, deepening the kiss and letting it become more and more hungry and desperate. She felt his big hands go up to her ass and squeezing it hard as they tried to pull her closer. Juvia brushed her sex into the bulk of the brunet's pants, making him moan softly, and he thrusted his pelvis a few times in response to continue the delicious rubbing.

She stood up suddenly, and licked her swollen, red lips seductively. There were a few sharks flying on the television screen behind her, in the moment she started taking off her clothes, but still, watching her undress without any shyness and with that feline look that seemed to devour him with so much desire, it was one of the most erotic visions for him.

"Juvia needs help to take a shower." Juvia took both of Gray's hands and guided them to her breasts - and she moaned loudly as he squeezed them immediately. "Gray-sama needs to help Juvia here." She took his hands to her ass. "Here." And at last she took only one them to her sex, where he massaged her clit with his thumb and felt her wet folds with his middle finger. " _Ah!_ And here."

"Well.." He swallowed, feeling his pants get painfully tight as she moaned with his touch. "What are we waiting for?"

With that said, he put her over his shoulder and led her into the bathroom, locking the door next. The movie - which was still on TV - was long forgotten.

Hell yeah, fridays movie night at home were the best!

 **#**  
 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **AN:** Hiii guys! How u doing? Er... This chapter turned out to be a little more naughty (?) than I expected LOL! I hope you all enjoyed. I had some reviews on my "Reaction" fanfic and I was sooooo happy for.. Well, the support! Please tell me if I should continue and if you liked it, and most important: tell me if there's something wrong with the writing (I'm not a English expert, sorry D: );

Kisses from bacomeloN!


End file.
